O Filme
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Duo foi convidado para fazer um filme e com isso acabou deixando Heero de lado para se dedicar ao seu trabalho. Será que tudo ocorrerá bem? Reescrita em 2008.


O Filme

Por Leona-EBM

**O Filme**

**OoO**

"_A vida é uma peça de teatro que não permite ensaios. Por isso cante, chore, dance e viva intensamente antes q a cortina se feche"._

_(Autor desconhecido)_

**OoO**

O final da tarde despontava no horizonte, trazendo um céu alaranjado com rajadas amareladas. Uma visão dos Deuses para os amantes do grande e infinito azul. O grande centro da cidade começava a ficar cada vez mais escuro e os grandes arranha-céus faziam sombra sobre a calçada.

Um grupo de rapazes caminhava tranqüilamente pela rua aproveitando para conhecer as redondezas de sua nova cidade. Os piloto gundam estavam morando na Terra, numa cidade grande porém não havia muito habitantes. Um lugar calmo como eles decidiram chamar.

Do quinteto o que mais chamava a atenção pela sua aparência e suas atitudes era Duo Maxwell. Ele estava andando ao lado de seu querido namorado, Heero Yuy o que foi uma surpresa para os outros pilotos. No início ninguém havia acredito que os dois pilotos poderiam nutrir sentimentos amorosos com relação ao outro, mas a vida era cheia de surpresas.

Do outro lado estava Quatre e Trowa. Outro casal, porém esse casal já era bem previsível desde que ambos se conheceram eles viviam juntos. E no meio estava Wufei, bebendo um pouco de café enquanto ouvia o falatório de Duo.

- Hei! Vamos comer alguma coisa? - Quatre sugeriu, olhando para os demais.

- Agora? – indagou o americano, olhando com certo desânimo para o loirinho. Ele ainda sentia vontade de visitar as ruas mais baladas da cidade.

Os pilotos se entreolharam e depois pensaram um pouco concordando com a sugestão de Quatre. Eles começaram a procurar um lugar para comer e ao longe avistaram um restaurante muito gracioso e aconchegante. Eles foram adentrando aos poucos olhando para a decoração. O restaurante era quatro estrelas e os pilotos não estavam vestidos aos pés do atendente.

- O que gostariam? – indagou um segurança muito bem vestido, ele olhou para os demais com um pouco de desprezo.

- Uma mesa é claro – Duo sorriu, caminhando até uma mesa que estava vazia, porém ele foi detido no seu percurso. O segurança puxou seu braço para trás com certa violência, porém de modo discreto para não assustar os clientes.

- Não pode entrar assim, senhor – disse o segurança, começando a puxar Duo para a saída.

A expressão de Heero era sempre impassível, porém quando se tratava de seu amado americano, o humor do soldado perfeito era alterado em segundos. Ele aproximou-se do segurança e apertou seus dedos num ponto de impacto no seu braço, fazendo com que o segurança soltasse Duo e o olhasse com surpresa. Afinal havia aplicado um golpe perfeito nele.

E vendo a confusão que estava acontecendo, o gerente saiu de seu posto e correu até os pilotos, olhando de modo severo para o segurança, pois não podia tratar ninguém daquele jeito, pois o restaurante poderia ser processado futuramente.

- Senhores, nós temor normas com relação a trajes e comportamento nesse restaurante. Se os senhores me permitirem eu irei indicar outro local para que possam jantar – disse de modo pomposo olhando com desprezo para os pilotos.

Os pilotos se olharam sem transmitirem nada no olhar, eles estavam acostumados a lidar com qualquer tipo de público e lugar, pois eram treinados a trabalhar com infiltração e disfarces. Aquele tipo de situação não era tão chocante para soldados treinados. Porém Duo e Quatre estavam revoltados.

- Ah... que pena. Eu adoraria conhecer esse lugar – Quatre murmurou com um sorriso largo no rosto – meu nome é Quatre Raberba Winner... Minha família não poderá mais vim aqui... que pena – disse com descaso, olhando para os outros pilotos que sorriram timidamente.

O sobrenome de Quatre trazia um monte de vantagens para os pilotos. O gerente ficou com uma coloração avermelhada nas faces, aquele nome era bastante conhecido e agora o gerente olhava para a cor de seus olhos e cabelos, lembrando-se das fotos das revistas do mais ricos do mundo. E sim, Quatre poderia estar falando a verdade.

- Per... Perdão senhores, nós temos regras na casa. Por favor, desculpem o comportamento de agora. Eu irei acompanhá-los até uma mesa – disse o gerente, com a testa ligeiramente suada.

Duo finalmente se livrou do segurança que estava ao seu lado e começou a caminhar para a saída do lugar. Ele estava mau humorado e não queria mais ficar naquele lugar.

- Vamos embora – Duo pediu, olhando para seus colegas.

- Por favor, por favor. Perdão, apreciem nossos serviços. Perdão pelo mal entendido – o gerente implorou, tocando levemente no braço de Duo que encarou o gerente com fúria. Duo odiava ser tocado por terceiros sem sua permissão. Apesar do jeito alegre e bobalhão, Duo não era diferente de Heero, Trowa e Wufei. Ele era um soldado, um pouco excêntrico, mas suas natureza não podia ser mudada.

- Eu não estou com vontade de ficar aqui – disse num tom controlado.

- Ah, eu não ligo. Vamos entrar logo – Wufei disse – esse homem vai ter um infarto se não entrarmos mais.

Quatre ficou dividido, eles estavam com fome e Duo não queria adentrar de jeito nenhum naquele lugar. Após pensar por um minuto o loirinho olhou para o gerente e disse:

- Nos mostre uma mesa, por favor.

- Ah... não acredito! – Duo praguejou.

Os pilotos começaram a caminhar até uma mesa redonda ricamente decorada com duas toalhas brancas e no centro havia um pequeno vaso de flores naturais muito bem tratadas. O gerente tratou de ficar bem atrás de Duo caso este pensasse em fugir.

- Qualquer coisa é só chamar – comentou o garçom, abrindo um largo sorriso para Quatre e afastando-se em seguida.

Os pilotos pegaram os cardápios e começaram a olhar os pratos que lhe interessavam.

- O que vai pedir Trowa? – indagou o loirinho.

- Quatre? – Duo o chamou, olhando-o com muita ansiedade.

- Hum? - Quatre parou de ler o cardápio, dando atenção ao americano que parecia estar mais calmo.

- Que raios de comida é essa? – indagou, apontando seu dedo no cardápio de Quatre.

- _Veluté de Petits Pois et Tartines au Citron Confit_? – Quatre indagou com um largo sorriso, divertindo-se com a ignorância de seu querido amigo. Apesar de duvidar que alguém além dele soubesse ler o cardápio.

- Esse mesmo. O que é isso?

- Sopa aveludada de ervilhas com tartines ao limão confit – respondeu prontamente.

- Está dizendo que isso é uma sopa? – indagou num tom indignado, voltando sua atenção para o cardápio, além de ser uma sopa sem graça, o preço sugerido era bem alto.

- Já me decidi. Vou pedir _hors d'oeuvres _e depois _Consomé _um salmão grelhado – Quatre disse.

- Isso é bom? – Wufei indagou, ele não estava entendendo nada da culinária francesa. O mais apropriado seria pedir o mesmo que seu amigo.

- Sim. Esse _hors d'oeuvres _temovos cozidos, e sobre elas anchovas, caviar, patê de salmão. E o _Consomé _é um creme que vem juntamente com uma salada. E o salmão que vocês conhecem – Quatre explicou.

- Eu não gosto de peixe... – Duo resmungou – Quatre me ajuda...

Porém Duo apenas ficava olhando e olhando para aquele cardápio rindo de alguns nomes que ele julgava estranho. A paciência dos outros pilotos estava acabando.

- Eu não vou pedir nada – Duo disse de repente.

- O que você vai comer então? - Heero indagou já entrando no mesmo humor que os demais.

- Vocês podem comer aqui se quiserem, mas eu não gostei do lugar e nem das pessoas que me atenderam – disse, erguendo-se – eu vou comer onde eu me sinto bem e à vontade.

- Ah... como você é irritante – Wufei comentou.

- Calma, Wufei. Eu volto para você depois – disse com um largo sorriso provocante.

- Sente logo e peça alguma coisa – Heero disse com seu tom frio e seco.

- Eu sei que vocês me amam e que sem eu nesse jantar; vocês ficarão sem assunto – riu baixinho.

- Duo, por mim você pode ir à-vontade - Wufei resmungou.

- Olha! Eu vou comer ali – Duo disse, apontando para uma lanchonete que ele havia avistado há um tempo.

O americano começou a caminhar para fora do restaurante e vendo a fuga do piloto o gerente se aproximou e começou a indagar para onde Duo iria. Duo resmungou e praguejou alguma coisa para o gerente que tentou insistir na sua permanência, porém não foi possível, o americano havia partido.

- Esse homem deve estar aflito pela saída do Duo – Trowa comentou.

- Ele não tem o mínimo de consideração – Quatre disse – mas vamos comer logo, pois esse lugar é realmente desagradável.

OoO

Com passos animados Duo adentrou na lanchonete, olhando para as mesas de madeiras que se entendiam ao longo de um corredor estreito. A iluminação era clara e os azulejos eram brancos com alguns desenhos animados. Um clima bastante descontraído e perfeito para uma lanchonete.

- O que o garoto trançado gostaria? – indagou uma atendente bastante animada ao ver Duo adentrando no local.

- Eu quero um hambúrguer com muita salada, batata-frita e refrigerante – disse, abrindo um largo sorriso para a moça que se derreteu toda com a simpatia do americano.

Duo sentou-se numa mesa e ficou olhando para os lados, sentindo o cheiro de fritura e bacon no ar, aquilo era muito agradável para seu olfato. Ao seu lado havia um grupo de garotas que ficaram olhando para ele, soltando algumas risadas assanhas. Duo apenas sorriu e continuou a relaxar.

OoO

Um tempo depois, Duo saiu da lanchonete muito satisfeito, ele havia ganhado um guardanapo cheio de telefones das garotas que tiveram coragem de conversar com ele. O americano caminhou até a entrada do restaurante e ficou esperando seus amigos, que saíram minutos depois.

- Como estava a gororoba? – Duo indagou, olhando para Heero que apenas o encarou em silêncio.

- Muito gostosa – Quatre respondeu – agora vamos para casa? – indagou, olhando para os demais. Ninguém estava com vontade de continuar a conhecer a cidade.

Trowa pegou a chave do carro em seu bolso e ambos começaram a caminhar pelos quarteirões chegando até a rua onde um jipe preto estava estacionado.

Os pilotos estavam prontos para adentrar no carro, mas eles pararam com o que faziam e olharam discretamente para trás vendo que um rapaz se aproximava. Eles estava tentando se adaptar a vida de civil, porém seus instintos de observação continuavam aguçados, eles não perdiam nenhum detalhe do que acontecia aos seus redores. O único que era mais distraído seria Quatre, pois ele não foi treinado para ser um soldado, ele apenas pilotava o gundam Sandroc.

- Boa tarde – o homem os cumprimentou.

O homem abriu um largo sorriso, ele passou a mão por seus cabelos ruivos jogando-os para trás e caminhou até Duo, pegando as mãos do americano entre as suas, chamando a atenção dos demais, inclusive a de Heero que não gostou daquele toque.

- Qual é seu nome? – ele indagou.

- O meu? – indagou sem entender aquela situação.

- Sim. O seu nome – disse.

- Duo – respondeu com certa insegurança.

- Duo, que nome interessante – comentou – deixe-me dizer-te uma coisa. Meu nome é Chris, e eu estava observando você naquela lanchonete há um tempo. Eu sou produtor de filmes, eu geralmente não fico na rua para caçar nenhum futuro astro... mas eu estava passando e não pude deixar de notá-lo. Você é perfeito para fazer o papel de um personagem num filme.

- Fil... Filme? – Duo indagou abobado.

- Sim. Chama-se: Jovens Rebeldes. Você é perfeito! Por favor, vamos conversar a respeito. Você já fez teatro? Sabe atuar?

- É sério? – Duo indagou, dando algumas piscadas.

- Eu não acredito! – Wufei disse num tom indignado. O que aquele homem poderia ter visto de especial no americano?

Duo foi puxado para um canto mais afastado por Chris sendo observado pelo olhar atento de Heero que não estava gostando daquela atenção que Duo estava recebendo.

- Venha nos visitar amanhã e se gostar, podemos fechar um contrato – disse.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito – Duo sorriu.

O homem deixou um cartão com Duo e pegou o telefone dele para não perder o contato com aquele garoto que seria perfeito para o mais novo filme. Quando terminaram de conversar, eles se despediram e Duo foi para casa com os demais, que começaram a lhe encher de perguntas a respeito da decisão que havia tomado. Heero ficou em silêncio ao lado de seu namorado, sentindo seu coração apertar com aquela notícia.

Heero não sabia o motivo de estar tão incomodado, mas um mau pressentimento se apossou de sua alma.

OoO

Duas semanas passaram-se num piscar de olhos. Duo havia aceitado trabalhar no filme que ele julgou ser empolgante e maravilhoso. O americano não ficava mais em casa, ele dormia em hotéis junto com os outros atores, enquanto ele tentava decorar suas falas.

Era uma sexta-feira à noite e Duo voltou para casa finalmente. Ele abriu a porta principal e adentrou em silêncio. Eram três horas da manhã e ele estava bastante cansado. Fazer um filme era difícil.

Duo adentrou no seu quarto, batendo a porta. Ele caminhou até sua cama e jogou-se no colchão macio, sentindo seus músculos relaxarem. Ele queria dormir, porém a porta do seu quarto abriu. Heero adentrou e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se ao lado de Duo.

- Faz tempo que não lhe vejo – Heero murmurou, tocando na face cansada do americano – você parece cansado.

- Eu estou – disse – estou com muito sono.

- Duo, eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa.

- O que seria?

- Saia desse filme – Heero pediu.

Duo arregalou os olhos e sentou-se rapidamente na cama, encarando Heero de frente.

- Não – disse – não vou sair. Eu gosto do filme.

- Mas... Duo, você percebeu que nossa relação está péssima? Eu não o vejo mais e raramente conversamos – Heero comentou com certa irritabilidade.

- Você tem que dar um tempo para eu fazer as minhas coisas. Não podemos ficar vinte e quatro horas juntos – argumentou.

- Mas não ficamos nem duas horas juntos! Faz tempo que não nos beijamos, que não nos tocamos. Largue esse filme, volte para mim – disse, voltando a acariciar a face de seu namorado.

- Não vou sair – disse com convicção.

Heero estreitou seu olhar e ergueu-se com uma frieza característica, ele fechou seus punhos com força e depois saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com força. Duo sentiu seu coração se apertar, porém ele não ia ceder ao capricho de Heero. Ele deitou-se e dormiu.

E mais algumas semanas passaram-se. A situação entre Duo e Heero estava cada vez pior. Aos poucos a relação ia se deteriorando. Heero estava com ciúme e saudade de seu americano, enquanto Duo estava adorando conhecer novas pessoas e novos horizontes. E quando ambos se encontravam, ao invés de se beijarem e matarem a saudade, eles acabavam brigando.

Duo e Heero estavam no quarto e como sempre estava discutindo. Essa situação estava virando rotina na vida do casal e dos habitantes da casa que tinha que ficar ouvindo ambos brigando.

- Para mim já chega, Heero – Duo gritou.

- Para mim também, eu não agüento mais sua indiferença – Heero comentou num tom baixo, ele jamais alterava seu tom de voz como Duo.

- Eu vou embora daqui, pois só brigamos – disse com amargura.

Duo caminhou até seu armário, puxando uma pequena mala. Ele a abriu e começou a jogar suas roupas de qualquer jeito, pegando apenas o essencial, depois pegaria o resto.

- Onde está indo? – Heero indagou ao ver as conseqüências de sua briga com o americano.

- Não te interessa – Duo respondeu.

- Que seja. Não preciso de você – Heero disse, saindo do quarto, batendo a porta.

Duo se encolheu ao ouvir a porta bater. Quando terminou de arrumar sua mala, o americano saiu rapidamente de casa sem dizer nada a ninguém ele não queria mais discutir.

Na cozinha, Quatre estava sentado a mesa redonda de madeira, tomando um pouco de chá. A discussão parecia ter sido terminada, pois a casa estava silenciosa.

- O que está fazendo aqui sozinho? – Trowa indagou, aproximando-se de seu namorado.

- Eu estava ouvindo a briga daqueles dois – Quatre disse.

- Brigando de novo?

- Para variar. O ciúme de Heero e o descaso do Duo – murmurou.

Trowa sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou o rosto do loirinho, depositando um beijo cálido e singelo nos seus lábios. Quatre sorriu e correspondeu o beijo, passando a intensificá-lo para ter mais contato.

- Mas eu espero que eles se resolvam – Quatre murmurou após o beijo.

- Eu também.

E mais tarde nesse mesmo dia. Os pilotos estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha, almoçando uma comida pronta que o chinês havia comprado no mercado.

O lugar de Duo estava vago na mesa, todos estavam acostumados com isso, entretanto nos finais de semana, Duo fazia de tudo para ficar em casa. E nesse domingo havia prometido almoçar com os demais.

- Onde está Duo? – Wufei indagou.

- Heero? – Quatre olhou para o japonês esperando uma resposta.

- Foi embora – Heero disse secamente.

- Como? Ele foi embora? – Quatre indagou com surpresa. Os outros pilotos pararam de comer e ficaram olhando para Heero. O soldado japonês se incomodou com o olhar de todos e se levantou, saindo da cozinha em silêncio.

Os demais pilotos ficaram em silêncio até Quatre se pronunciar.

- Eles discutiram essa manhã.

- Mas Duo nunca foi embora por causa de uma discussão – Wufei comentou – digo, eles sempre discutiam.

- Eu estou ouvindo bem? – Quatre abriu um largo sorriso, chamando a atenção de Wufei e Trowa – você por acaso está com saudade de Duo, Wufei?

Wufei ficou vermelho de repente.

- Não... não! Isso não... eu só estou questionando. Nada disso... ele pode... pode sumir daqui para todo o sempre – disse com um pouco de nervosismo, erguendo-se e saindo da cozinha também.

- Mas que povo esquentado – Quatre murmurou.

- Não provoque Wufei – Trowa pediu – ele é explosivo.

- Percebi – suspirou.

O casal voltou ao almoço comentando sobre seus colegas.

OoO

Num bairro mais distante. O estúdio de gravação cobria vários quarteirões. Duo estava dentro daquele imenso prédio, mais precisamente num quarto pequeno e fechado. Ele estava deitado num sofá vermelho, olhando para as pás de madeira do ventilador que rodavam rapidamente, trazendo ar para aquele quarto abafado.

- Duo, eu soube o que aconteceu – a voz de chris adentrou na sala como um trovão, o produtor começou a caminhar até seu futuro astro.

- Ah... sim – disse sem entusiasmo.

- Que bom que deixou aquele seu namorado egoísta. Agora podemos gravar sem problemas – disse – você vivia saindo para vê-lo e atrapalhava muito sua vida profissional.

- Ah...

- Vamos, está na hora de fazer a cena vinte e sete. Vá se arrumar – disse, puxando a mão de Duo que foi praticamente arrastado para fora de seu quarto.

Duo adentrou numa sala ampla e iluminada, ele sentou-se numa cadeira vermelha e ficou olhando para seu semblante entristecido ser refletido no espelho. Um maquiador se aproximou de Duo, começando a arrumar seus cabelos.

- Você está quieto hoje – comentou o maquiador.

- Eu estou triste – confessou.

- Eu soube que deixou seu namorado. É por isso?

- Sim. Eu não sei se agi certo. Ele quer que eu largue esse filme – comentou.

- E você quer os dois, certo?

- Sim. Por que eu tenho que escolher entre os dois? Por que não posso ter os dois? Eu nunca o impeço de fazer nada que ele quer – falava com um pouco de revolta.

- Nunca ouviu falar que a vida é feita de escolhas? Você sabe o que é mais importante, Duo. Coloque as coisas lado-a-lado e veja o peso delas para você – disse, penteando os cabelos de Duo.

- Eu vou pensar – Duo disse mais para si mesmo do que para o maquiador que fazia seu trabalho.

O penteado de Duo ficou pronto, ele saiu da sala com os pensamentos a deriva. Ele adentrou no seu quarto e olhou ao redor, vendo que estava completamente sozinho. O que esse filme lhe renderia além de algum dinheiro? Nada além de dinheiro, essa era resposta. Duo não queria ser famoso, nunca tinha tido esse tipo de ambição.

O americano sentou-se no sofá e ficou olhando para suas mãos, lembrando-se dos toques carinhosos que o soldado perfeito havia lhe dado. A maior alegria de sua vida foi descobrir que Heero também o amava e foi difícil ficar com ele, pois Heero não era fácil de se lidar.

O coração de Duo começou a bater cada vez mais forte. Naquele quarto, naquele silêncio ele poderia decidir o rumo de sua vida. Era uma difícil, era uma decisão crucial. Seu amor próprio ou seu amor por Heero.

- Heero... – sussurrou o nome de seu amado.

E com um olhar mais concentrado, Duo ergueu-se e olhou para frente como se estivesse visualizando seu futuro. Ele sorriu e aos poucos sentiu seu peito se acalmar. Ele havia se decidido.

A porta do quarto abriu rapidamente. Chris adentrou com um olhar preocupado. Duo não havia aparecido para a filmagem.

- Duo, vamos lá – disse.

- Eu não vou mais – Duo avisou – vou sair desse filme. Eu soube que tenho cerca de três meses para o cancelamento do contrato, eu só vou pagar a multa. Desculpe-me.

As mãos de chris fecharam nos braços de Duo, começando a apertá-los com força, cravando suas unhas em sua pele. Duo arregalou os olhos assustando-se com o antiprofissionalismo de seu produtor.

- Não seja estúpido – ele disse.

- Você que está sendo estúpido aqui. Eu odeio que me toquem – disse num tom baixo, fechando suas mãos nos pulsos de chris aplicando força o suficiente para que ele o soltasse.

- Não pode cancelar esse contrato. Você não o terá em mãos – disse.

- Ele está na gaveta da minha casa. Eu li muito bem o contrato, e eu posso desistir do filme, pois ainda não filmamos nada. Apenas ensaiamos – disse – arranje outro.

- Ele está no banco de dados, você não terá conhecimento dele e existe sua assinatura – disse.

- Outro contrato, hum? Que sacana. Falsificou? – indagou com irritabilidade.

- Eu estou acostumado a lidar com pobres que almejam fama como você. Eu sempre faço algo para ter segurança – disse – você não pode desistir. Pagará uma multa caríssima e você não tem dinheiro para tanto.

- Agora você está sendo corrupto – disse – mas eu estou acostumado a lidar com pessoas como você.

- Comporte-se Duo, apenas peço isso – disse com um tom severo.

- Eu vou indo. Depois veremos esse tal contrato – resmungou.

Duo saiu rapidamente da sala sem olhar uma única vez para trás. Ele queria chegar o quanto antes em sua casa e abraçar seu querido Heero.

Heero estava vendo televisão, mas nada o interessava, ele ficava trocando toda hora de canal, até que a campainha tocou, no começo ele ignorou, mas ela continuava tocando até ele se irritar, e atender.

- O que é? – indagou com descaso sem olhar para a pessoa que estava a sua frente.

- Nossa! Coitada das pessoas, Heero – Duo disse, rindo baixinho.

Duo adentrou com sua mala chamando a atenção de Heero, que fechou a porta em seguida. O americano caminho até a escadaria, olhando para cima com certa preguiça. Heero sorriu de canto vendo que seu namorado estava voltando.

Heero pegou a mala nas mãos de Duo e começou a subir até o andar superior, caminhando até o quarto do americano. Duo o seguiu, chegando no seu quarto, sentando-se na sua cama. Os dois ficaram sem olhando em silêncio.

- Eu vi que... não fazia sentido ficar sem você – Duo confessou.

- Eu estava triste – Heero disse, sentando-se ao seu lado, tocando na face de Duo com delicadeza, depositando um beijo singelo nos seus lábios.

A mão de Heero deslizou pelos braços de Duo numa leve carícia que foi interrompida ao notar que havia marcas de dedos nos braços de Duo. Heero ficou analisando aqueles pequenos hematomas.

- O que é isso? – indagou.

- Ah... aquele idiota ficou revoltado e tentou me segurar – disse com revolta – mas ele não podia parar o Deus da Morte.

Heero ficou contrariado com aquela situação, mas não disse nada. Ele sentiu um toque em seus cabelos e voltou a olhar para seu namorado que lhe sorria.

- Eu quero te pedir um favor.

- O que seria?

- Cancele meu contrate, por favor – pediu.

- Como assim?

- Eu soube que houve uma falsificação e está no banco de dados do estúdio. E como você sabe entrar em qualquer lugar... eu acho que poderia me ajudar – Duo disse.

- Falsificou? Para que tudo isso?

- Eu sou um rapaz muito bonito, eu acho que chris não queria perder uma jóia rara como eu – disse, rindo baixinho.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer – Heero disse – preciso de algumas informações antes.

- Sem problema.

Os dois se aproximaram lentamente se abraçando com carinho, Heero logo buscou aqueles lábios que tanto lhe seduziam, iniciando um beijo lento e carinhoso.

O dia foi passando lentamente. Heero estava trancado no quarto tentando resolver os problemas de seu amado namorado, enquanto Duo estava na sala conversando com os outros pilotos.

- Como é fazer um filme? - Quatre indagou com curiosidade.

- É legal, mas é muito, mas muito cansativo – revelou.

Após Heero conseguir destruir os arquivos do contrato. A vida de Duo voltou ao normal, ele teve que pagar uma multa caríssima pela quebra do contrato, mas Quatre deu um jeito nisso juntamente com os demais.

Os meses foram passando e o filme "Jovens Rebeldes" adentrou nas telas de cinema. Obviamente Duo e os outros pilotos estavam curiosos para assistir ao filme.

Era uma noite quente de verão, os pilotos estavam sentados nas últimas cadeiras da sala de cinema, olhando para a grande tela onde estava passando o tão esperado filme. E depois de uma hora o filme chegou ao seu fim, ascendendo às luzes da sala de cinema. Aos poucos as pessoas começaram a se levantar, e os pilotos continuavam sentados.

- Duo... você ia fazer esse filme? – Quatre indagou com um olhar reprovador.

- Sim – respondeu.

- Que filme horrível – Trowa murmurou – quase dormi.

- Eu não acredito que seria trocado por isso – Heero sussurrou, fazendo os demais rirem baixinho.

- Mas... é legal! – Duo tentou convencer seus amigos, mas estava sendo difícil.

- Duo... hum adolescente que sai de casa e faz uma banda de rock que fica super famosa. O que tem de interessante nisso? – Wufei comentou.

- Ah... você está com inveja, Chang. Que feio – Duo disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Os pilotos foram saindo da sala de cinema, criticando o filme até que Duo desistiu de tentar convencê-los a mudar de idéia. Quatre e Trowa resolveram se afastar dos demais para poderem ir namorar sossegado, Wufei obviamente largou Duo e Heero e foi procurar algo melhor para fazer.

Duo suspirou e viu que a noite estava muito bonita para acabar indo para casa, ele olhou para seu namorado, tocando discretamente nos seus dedos, recebendo o olhar atencioso de Heero.

- Vamos andar um pouco? – Heero sugeriu, recebendo um sorriso estonteante de seu namorado.

Os dois ficaram caminhando pelas ruas lentamente, conversando sobre diversos assuntos, rindo juntos, descordando de algumas coisas. Ao longe Heero avistou uma sorveteria e antes que Duo desse seu chilique habitual, Heero lhe ofereceu um sorvete.

Minutos depois Duo e Heero estavam de volta a rua andando junto. Na mão de cada um havia uma casquinha de sorvete. Ao longe avistaram uma pequena praça, onde eles acabaram sentando em um dos seus bancos.

- Fazia tempo que não saíamos assim – Duo comento, lambendo o creme de seu sorvete.

- Esse filme marcou nossa vida – Heero murmurou – um filme horrível.

- Perdão – Duo pediu – eu nunca pedi desculpas pelo meu erro.

- A vida é feita de escolhas, Duo – Heero disse – você escolheu tentar fazer algo que gosta. Eu devia ter te apoiado também, eu fui egoísta.

Duo olhou para os lados e depois roubou um beijo de seu namorado, afastando-se rapidamente para que ninguém que estivesse passando ficasse perturbado ou traumatizado com aquela cena.

- Foi uma fase ruim e passamos por isso – Duo disse – você me aceitou de volta e isso é o mais importante.

Heero se aproximou mais de seu namorado, passando seu braço por seus ombros, ficando em silêncio, apenas observando a criatura que estava ao seu lado.

- Para mim... poderíamos ficar assim para sempre – Heero sussurrou.

- Ah... você é tão romântico, Heero. Eu falo e ninguém acredita – riu baixinho.

- Fala para quem?

- Ninguém, ninguém – disse rapidamente – vamos ficar assim. Quietinhos observando a noite.

E os dois ficaram daquele jeito até o sorvete acabar e os ventos começarem a ficar mais frios. Às vezes se beijavam, se abraçavam com intensidade, mas logo voltavam a observar-se. Aos poucos a conversa voltou e ambos ficaram a falar sobre os mais variados assuntos.

Aquele poderia ser considerado um final feliz. E como num filme de conto de fadas... eles viveram felizes para sempre.

Escrita em 2002

Reescrita em 9/2008

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Leona EBM


End file.
